Brotherly Bickering
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Twins Horatio and Grayson bicker constantly. If they aren't arguing about something, they're unconscious. Their bickering sessions are typically hysterical so here is a handful of short bickering sessions for your amusement.
1. Pants

**The Stellar Twins – Horatio and Grayson – will bicker…about…anything. They clash like…fire and ice. Literally. Horatio is a fire mutant and Grayson is an aqua mutant …their poor pregnant mother. Anyways – Their arguments are generally hilarious, and I'm certain you will enjoy them.**

**For this one you must know that Horatio is shameless, and Grayson is extensively modest. You'll see what I mean if you read on.**

Grayson Xavier Stellar, the genius twin, walked fully dressed from head to toe in a formal shirt and khakis. He headed into the kitchen for breakfast which of course meant passing the living room where his twin brother, Horatio Isaac Stellar, lay sprawled across the couch cushions lazily. Nude.

As he neared the door that led from the living room into the kitchen, he stopped. Blinking with perplexity, he didn't turn back around when he asked, "Horatio… Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Horatio shrugged calmly flicking through channels. "This is freeing."

A very modest person when it came to his body, Grayson made a face of confusion. "Freeing—what in the name of science is freeing about nudity?"

Again, he shrugged. "Pants are like chains. Get over it—this is my house. I can do as I please."

Grayson corrected him as he always did. "Actually, this is our parents' house—"

With a roll of his eyes, Horatio brushed the subject away. "Same concept."

"No, it is not the—"

Impatiently, Horatio cut him off. "Don't you have to go to work or somethin'?"

Taking offense, Grayson folded his arms, his back still to his brother. "No—this is my day off, thank you very much."

"Then go away."

"Put on some pants."

"Go away."

"Clothe yourself!"

"Make me!"

"…"

Grayson balled his fists at his side in frustration and walked into the kitchen to fix his breakfast.


	2. Extraction

**Allow me to set the scene—Horatio and Grayson are in a holding cell on the **_**Destroyer**_**, a craft owned by the X Gang who by the way despises Horatio. Horatio has been wounded. Specifically he has a six inch blade lodged between his tibia and fibula. Fire mutants heal quickly, but first the blade must be removed and the wound must be tended.**

Grayson restated firmly. "You _have_…to hold…still!"

"It _hurts_!" protested the redhead.

Adjusting his glasses, Grayson pointed out. "Horatio, I am trying to save your leg—will you please…hold…STILL!"

As his dirty blonde brother tried to dislodge the blade carefully once more, Horatio let out a yelp of pain and kicked him in the chest with his good leg. His super strength that his fire mutant structure supplied him with caused Grayson to be knocked back to the other side of the cell.

On his back, Grayson glared with a dull yet frustrated look at the ceiling. "Why do I even try?"

Horatio's face contorted in pain, and as he laid back, a wave of agony shot up his leg and through his system. His brother returned to his side and placed a hand on his chest firmly.

Once he locked eyes with him, Grayson stated calmly, skilled as the medic he was. "It will be over shortly."

Horatio glared, "Knock me out!"

Making a swift change of tactics, Grayson tried to take advantage of Horatio's ego. "I was under the impression that you were the _stronger_ twin—can't you endure this _simple_ procedure?"

Horatio made a face. "…"

Praying this would give him the will power to be immobile as he did what he had to, Grayson gently started to pull on the blade again. Horatio closed his eyes tight and imagined himself kicking his brother in the face. His foot itched to do so, but he settled on kicking him after Grayson was finished. As Grayson made a slight miscalculation in his work, a rush of anguish raced through his body, and he was no longer able to restrain himself.

The next thing Grayson knew, he was on his back again with a footprint on his face. "I. Give. Up. You are impossible!"

"Me! You're the one who—"

The door to the cell was forced open, and there stood two feminine forms. At first the brothers tensed in panic. However, the panic did not last long.

The two were close allies of theirs. Abby—an android—and Rebecca—a fire mutant like Horatio.

Rebecca covered her mouth at the sight of Horatio's injury. "Oh my God! What happened!"

Horatio tried to appear tough, though of course it was unsuccessful. "It's just a flesh wound."

Still on his back, Grayson started to push himself up. "I have been trying to dislodge the blade for the past forty five minutes, but clearly, I have gained no progress with his fidgeting."

"My fidgeting! Why I ought—"

Abby's arm transformed into a chainsaw. "Might I be of assistance, Grayson? I am skilled in medical procedures as my programming would display."

The blood drained out of Horatio's face, and his eyes widened with fear. Grayson took note of this and used it to his advantage. "Either I tend you, or she does."

Defeated, Horatio looked back up to the ceiling exasperatedly. "…fine. You tend me, Gray."

Grayson looked to Rebecca who he had noted over the past few days had been very successful at catching Horatio's attention. "Distract him."

Rebecca nodded quickly and went around, setting Ray's head in her lap as she sat and smiled at him.

Laying a hand on the blade's hilt once again, Grayson stated, "You may feel a _slight_ sting."

**By the way I should probably mention that Rebecca and Abby do not belong to me—they belong to Kqmagicgirl. We came up with this scene together through roleplaying. I do hope you enjoyed another comical moment brought to you by the Stellar Twins and FanFiction.**


End file.
